Lighthouse's tale, The story
by Azriella Rayne
Summary: No talking lighthouses Ever wonder what it would be like if every human accepted the demons for what they are and everyone lived in towns & such. Kurama and Hiei find out how life really is in this tale.. No yaoi or KuramaHiei pairings..
1. Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama but I share Sakaura and Sarah with my friend. (Waaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! I want Kurama-sama!!!)

Authors's notes: Bold italic are notes and thoughts.

_Kurama & Sakaura…..a love more pure than any other...._

_Chapter 1: Roses...  
One fine day in spring, a young lady by the name of Sakaura was walking in the market of a near by village. She was always happy when she got to go to the market because it allowed her to get free from her parents who treat her like shit.  
As she was walking she noticed a stall selling roses. She walked up and looked at the roses; the attendant noticed her and watched her. He decided to play a trick on her.  
As Sakaura looked at a white rose it started to glow and hover up wards. To his surprise, she just watched it with fascination. "Are these roses magical?" said Sakaura. _

_ "No I was trying to play a trick on you. I see it didn't work, you are apparently smarter than the villagers here." the attendant said. _

_ As he finished talking, the rose floated to Sakaura and he went up to her and introduced him self to her. "My name is Kurama, and what is yours?" Kurama asked.  
"I am Sakaura." She replied. "Are you new here? I don't think I ever saw you here before" said Kurama. "I come here from time to time. I've never come out here this far or this long. My mother is most likely looking for me." Sakaura said.  
"Then you should go. Here take this rose. If you can come back here please do then. I would love to see your beautiful face again" Kurama said sweetly.  
"Ill try to come back when I can, I really don't think mother will let me come back anytime soon but I'll try as hard as I can to come" Sakaura said blushing as she took the rose. "Thank you for the rose Kurama." Sakaura said.  
Just then Sakaura's mother yelled "SAKAURA YOU LITTLE BITCH GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"  
"I'm afraid that's her, I have to go sorry for my mother's foul mouth." Sakaura said as she left. "Goodbye Sakaura." Kurama said. "Hmm.. She's kind of cute.. That mother of hers must not be much of a lady though... To shout such profanity.." Kurama said out loud, just loud enough for one certain demon that happened to be passing by to hear.  
"I see you've met that strange girl from the next village over." A voice said suddenly, from behind Kurama. "Nice to see you survived your trip across sea, Hiei." Kurama said calmly, arranging the display of roses while he talked.  
"So did she just pop up next to you like she did to me?" Hiei asked.  
"What do you mean by that? She didn't just pop up.. She walked up here, that's all" Kurama replied kind of surprised._

"I was selling some things over in the village where she lives and she just appeared next to me, after I had my back turned for about a minute." Hiei said blankly, "Nah she just magically poofs all over the place!" Hiei added sarcastically.  
"So how was your trip? Find anything? Find anyone?" Kurama said quickly changing the subject.  
"No, got nothing but fish, some old trinkets and why the bloody hell would I be looking for someone?" Hiei said, his short temper was very amusing to Kurama at times and it was obviously showing a lot today. Changing the subject didn't last very long because it seemed that all Hiei wanted to talk about was Sakaura and try to see what Kurama might know.  
"Kurama, tell me what you know, please or I'll go to your home, then destroy that beautiful little garden of yours that is positioned so all the people coming in on the ships can see." Hiei said with an evil grin.  
"Don't try it or I won't let you inside and I'll burn all your pictures of that mystery girl you have under your bed… That's what I meant by anyone." Kurama tried hard not to laugh as he spoke.

_Hiei's eyes started to glow bright red at that and his voice got the tone that alerted Kurama that he should grab one of his best customers who was looking at the roses and tell her to watch the stand for ten maybe twenty minutes.  
Kurama did exactly that and tore out of the stand carefully, making sure he didn't knock anything over while he made his exit.  
Hiei however knocked over a large display of some very rare blue roses while he chased Kurama down the street yelling like a madman, all the villagers cleared the way because this usually took place once a week when the short one came back from a trip.  
Hiei was running as fast as his demonic powers would let him yet he still couldn't catch him._

Meanwhile at Sakaura's home,

"SAKAURA WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAY OUT THAT LATE?!?!" Her mother shouted.  
"Mother I didn't mean to I lost track of time I am really sorry it won't happen again I promise!!"  
"THE HELL IT WON'T!! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" Her father screamed. After this her father beat her then she ran to her room crying.  
"Oh god.. Why do I have to live with them..? Why do they have to be so cruel? I'm never going to see Kurama again.. Why me..?" Sakaura said crying.  
After awhile Sakaura cried her self to sleep dreaming of Kurama.

At the lighthouse....

It was dark and very cold outside, Kurama had sealed the windows shut when he got home first and then locked the doors with every lock imaginable.. He had sent out a message saying to the customer left running the shop that he wouldn't be able to come back till the next day and for her to close up shop and pick out one free rose bush for watching his shop.  
Hiei banged on the windows, tried knocking the doors in, breaking the windows… But each time he got a shock and was flung into the ocean… That's how powerful Kurama's magic was those days.  
Eventually around midnight Kurama let Hiei in and told him not to worry about the pictures and then he left the den and went to his bed-room..  
They lived in a little two story cottage partially hidden behind the lighthouse at the end of town next to the town's ports yet enough distance off for Kurama to have grown a garden. two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, a living room and an attic which they didn't count as a room in the building. Behind the rest of the lighthouse was nonstop trees and garden everywhere you looked.  
Hiei stormed off to his room as soon as he knew Kurama was in his, he waited for the lock to click and then went to the second story of the house and went to his room and climbed under his bed, pulling out a box of pictures which he kept in a little old rose box he had been given by Kurama as a late Christmas present.  
He opened it up and music started to play the tune, The impossible dream.. Kurama somehow knew that tune reminded him of the girl in the photos.. He took one out and held it close to his heart.. His sister, Yukina was in the picture and so was one of her friends..  
He couldn't remember her name but over the years he had encountered her, she hid her face and covered up so much that without seeing a mark on her hand, he would've never known it was her.. She had moved away shortly after Yukina passed away, the girl's parents had another child and it turned out that the child was allergic to something in the air in the city where the child was born. Hiei had kept his feelings secret for so long, before she moved away he persuaded her to get a tattoo placed on her hand.  
She had only agreed to it only because he agreed to get one as well, little did he know that it would come in handy..  
He had a rose minus its stem as a tattoo on his left hand; she had gotten a small bright blue butterfly on her right hand, the day they had gotten the tattoos her mother had given birth and was also furious that she had gotten such a thing without asking them first.  
"Her name.. What was her name...?" Hiei thought, "It was something like Cara... But it wasn't Cara.. Her name..." He moved the pictures around in the box and picked up one of him, the girl and Yukina.. He let out a small sob and the picture slipped from his hands, it glided downwards and on the way down it flipped over to reveal three names on the back of the photo.

It read: Hiei, Yukina, Sarah.

"Sarah! So that's her name..." Hiei said loudly as he picked up the photo and looked at it..  
After awhile he put everything back and put the box back under his bed, then climbed into bed and shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Mean-while a distance off.

Sakaura woke up and started to cry,  
"Why me... Why do I have to live with these cruel people...?." Sakaura said sobbing... "Why don't I just run away like Sarah did... running away that's a good idea." Sakaura said, she had stopped crying for a moment.  
When she completely stopped, she got up and went to her dresser and got out a locket that her sister had given her before she left, it had a picture of Sakaura and Sarah in it from when they were little.  
She went to her window and opened it and listened for the snoring of her parents...  
She knew it was late and that getting to the destination, she chose might take awhile but to her it was worth it. As she jumped out the window, she cut her cheek on a thorn bush below her window.  
"Great another cut for my beaten body....I'm already in enough pain as is... "Sakaura said to herself quietly. When she completely reached the ground she started to run to a nearby village.  
"Where can I go? I know! I'll just go to that lighthouse Sarah used to take me to!"Sakaura said as she ran. When she got to the lighthouse she saw a light on.  
"Someone lives there?! That house has been abandoned for years." Sakaura said. She walked to the nearby beach and watched the ocean for a little wile before drifting off to sleep. Little did she know she know that she would meet someone later in the morning....

_Next morning......_

_Hiei got up and wandered around the house for an hour unsealing the windows, making breakfast, taking the trash out front to a spot on the beach to burn it..  
Before he left to burn the trash, he woke up Kurama and told him that he made oatmeal, grits and coffee and had already eaten so Kurama could have everything else.  
As he walked along the beach with the trash in a sack looking for a good place to burn it, he found something like a walking stick in the water..  
He put the trash down next to a giant lump in the sand and set it on fire after pouring paper all over it to make sure it would at least light up.  
He poked the fire occasionally and pushed some of it over onto the lump in the sand..  
Suddenly he heard a groan and a yelp of surprise and something sat up... It sat up directly in the fire..... Hiei jumped back, his face pure white.. "What the hell is it...?" he thought as he poured a little water to make the fire calm down..  
It was threatening to spread to the waste among the beach and Hiei bloody well would've set the whole damn beach on fire if he had felt like it this morning.  
It yelled very loudly this time, maybe it was a dying demonic fish of some sort...  
Or maybe it was another demon that happened to get caught up in something and be disposed of... Kurama suddenly came running out of the house with great speed towards Hiei, perhaps Kurama had come because he heard the yell..  
"Hiei put out the fucking fire! I know you heard that damn noise." Kurama shouted angrily as he ran towards Hiei.  
Hiei sighed and flipped Kurama off which then earned Hiei a kick in the shin which got Kurama a punch.. While they were fighting the lump in sand quickly jumped out of the fire and into the water after tossing something to the ground quickly.. "You made me spill hot oatmeal on myself you jerk wad!" Kurama said after he stopped fighting and took several deep breaths of air.. _

_ Hiei grinned and spoke happily "Good morning to you too!"_

Sakaura came out of the water and picked a small object up out of the sand and brushed it off and then put it back on her neck.. Hiei and Kurama stood there and stared at Sakaura. "What are you doing here Sakaura? Asked Kurama. "I ran away from home and came here." Sakaura said. "Why?" Hiei asked. "Because I don't want to live with my parents anymore." Sakaura replied with a scared look on her face.  
Kurama kneeled down next to Sakaura "Where did you get this cut? It looks bad. Here let me take you inside and get you cleaned up." Kurama said as he picked her up and brought her into the house.  
She blushed as he was carrying her and Hiei faked a cough to cover up something he said. "You say something Hiei?" Kurama asked. "No nothing at all." Hiei said trying very hard not to laugh.

Later on in the evening.....

_ Hiei sighed and muttered something ugly which Kurama apparently heard because he threw a seal at Hiei which sent him a shock and caused Sakaura to jump with surprise.  
"You'll be sleeping in Hiei's room, Sakaura so I hope you don't mind." Kurama said while he made dinner..  
"Kurama why the hell does she have to sleep in my room..? Why can't she sleep in your room?" Hiei said, another sigh coming shortly afterwards.. "Are you afraid you might do something in your sleep or something?" Hiei added.  
"Do something in his sleep? Like what?" Sakaura asked even though it was pretty obvious Kurama was shooting a look telling anyone with enough common sense not to ask but she wasn't looking his way.  
"So what's for dinner?" Sakaura asked, changing the subject faster than a starved dog on a ham sandwich.  
"Biscuits, corn, rice, milk and beef stew" Kurama said as he turned around and smiled at Sakaura.  
"Gee Kurama, you usually starve me" Hiei shot at Kurama.  
"Yeah well we don't usually need big meals dufus..." Sakaura didn't seem to notice that they were fighting and the next word out of her mouth was "MILK!!!"_

_They both stopped and stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
"What..? I like milk! Gotta problem with that??" Sakaura said suddenly.  
"Nah" They both said in unison.  
Kurama set the food down on the table and then got a small serving and Hiei only got small servings of Milk, rice and beef stew while Sakaura took down the rest of the stew and milk.  
After dinner Sakaura went to the bathroom and washed up then went straight to Hiei's room before he could get in there in time to grab his box.  
She closed the door right in his face and Hiei sighed, muttered something and went to Kurama's room for the night.  
"Interesting room" Sakaura said as she walked around looking at the items like crystals and such.. Hiei's room was painted black with a white ceiling and it had several shelves of different items all shapes and sizes, his bed was by the only window in the room and had a small vase with a wilted daisy in it.. Hiei obviously didn't clean much, so Sakaura started to clean up the mess..  
There was dust on almost everything so Sakaura looked in the closet for a shirt to change into for the night and a broom to clean with.  
She only found a broom which she brought out and swept all over the room with and eventually swept under the bed. She found a shirt but it was wrapped around a box with roses on it. _

_"What is this?" Sakaura said as she opened the box. "Oh my god...Sarah. Why does he have pictures of Sarah?" Sakaura said as a knocking was heard on the door and suddenly Hiei appeared in the room.  
"SAKAURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hiei yelled. "Why do you have pictures of Sarah?" Sakaura said.  
"How do you know Sarah?" Hiei said more calmly this time.  
"Sarah is my older sister." Sakaura replied "WHAT?!?!?!?" Hiei shouted waking up Kurama along with almost half the village.. Kurama came running and broke the locked door down when he made his entrance..  
"What the hell is going on here Hiei?" Kurama asked angrily. "I don't believe you." Hiei said totally ignoring Kurama.  
"Fine then I'll prove it to you." Sakaura said while she pulled off the locket and handed it to Hiei, "Open it and have a look" Said Sakaura.  
Hiei took the locket and opened it. "So you weren't lying. Sarah is really your older sister." Hiei said while looking at the pictures in the locket. "Go back to sleep you two" Kurama said half asleep. "I don't want her in my room anymore." Hiei said, his anger returning.  
"Fine then she can sleep in my room. Come on Sakaura." Kurama said as he started to walk down the hall. Sakaura followed Kurama to his room. Kurama went to the closet and got out clothes for Sakaura.  
"Here go change and you can sleep on the bed ill sleep on the sofa." Kurama said. "Thank you." Sakaura said as she left to change clothes._

_Kurama was asleep on the couch by the time Sakaura came back. "Wow he falls asleep fast. Awww he is so cute!" Sakaura said as she climbed into bed.  
She stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep dreaming of Sarah and how much she missed her._


	2. Butterfly won't you please try to fly?

Chapter 2: Butterfly, Butterfly won't you please try to fly? .

Next morning...

Kurama and Sakaura woke up to Hiei running around the house picking up broken glass and flowers scattered everywhere.. Kurama came downstairs pretty fast and looked around after he heard the clinking of broken glass...  
"What in the world happened down here?" Kurama said surprised at the changes of the first floor.  
Hiei smirked and said in a sarcastic tone, "Looks like your little girlfriend was tracked."  
"She's not my girlfriend and do you have any idea who did this?" Kurama said sounding annoyed.  
Sakaura came downstairs and looked around, she was shocked.

"What happened?" Sakaura asked staring at Hiei and Kurama.  
"Why don't you tell us?" Hiei replied taking a step towards her.

Kurama kicked Hiei's shin again and spoke,

"Go up to the attic and have a look around. There are some interesting things up there that you might want to look at, we'll call you when breakfast is done" He said with a reassuring smile..  
"Um.. Okay." Sakaura said as she turned around and headed up the stairs to a small ladder that was in the middle of the hall.

Ten minutes later...

"AAAHHHHHHHHH WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS MY DAMN LOCKET!" Sakaura screamed from the attic.  
Hiei and Kurama actually flinched upon hearing her shout like that and went running up the stairs to her.. They almost ran into her as she came down the attic stairs in a hurry.. "Whats wrong Sakaura?" Kurama asked, he ran up the stairs so fast that it seemed he forgot about the eggs frying on the stove and was covered in orange juice.

"I can't find my locket anywhere! Hiei do you have it!" Sakaura said trying to calm herself down.  
"Why the hell would I have your locket?" Hiei calmly said, "It's of no use to me."

"Because.. Because I showed it to you and that was the last time I saw it!" Sakaura responded, trying to hold back tears.. "Why are you making a fuss about a stupid locket anyways?" Hiei said annoyed. "Sarah gave me the locket before she ran away and I haven't seen her since." Sakaura said bursting into tears. "Its ok we will help you find your locket..." Kurama said hugging her to make her feel better.

"It's not okay! I lost the locket my sister gave me." Sakaura said crying on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama picked her up, brought her into the living room and sat down with her in his lap. "Don't worry Sakaura we will find your locket If it kills us." Kurama said as he smiled an odd smile and ran his fingers through Sakaura's hair. "Oh gods Kurama if you are gonna do that go in your room." Hiei said almost laughing. "Hiei shut up at least I care about her!" Kurama said  
Sakaura's eyes widened a little and she blushed.  
Hiei then went back to the kitchen to deal with the havoc that had been caused by Sakaura's screaming.

Meanwhile elsewhere several hours later...

There was a loud knocking on the door and a gruff voice of a man was heard "You there Butterfly?"  
There was no response so the man knocked again leaned on the door when suddenly the door opened and he fell into the room, a raven haired girl with dark cold blue eyes stared down at him..

She had plates of armor which were colored black and the bodysuit it was on was a light blue color, on each of her sides were swords strapped to her hips. One had a black handle with a white moon in it and the other had a white handle with a black crescent moon in it and a dagger next to her left sword that had a small black dragon on it, a friend had given it to her long ago... She had loved him dearly but was only able to show it by getting a tattoo of a butterfly on her right hand and even after that it was an unspoken thing...

Then she had to move and never got to say she loved him...

"Butterfly? Butterfly'd you fly away?" The man said now standing in front of her trying to get her attention...

She slapped him then whispered, "What are my orders now? I've broken into the lighthouse and found nothing of interest or anything that your boss would like."

The man smiled a somewhat evil grin and shoved her backwards, she hit a chair and almost flipped over it but ended up jumping and flipping over the man.. When she landed her hands went to her swords... The man's grin grew wider and he spoke...  
"Relax now little butterfly I know where your family is now so if you make a move we don't like you might be very sorry."  
She growled and hit the wall... "What are my damn orders.. I want them and I want you out now." She said with rage..

"Looks like I hit a nerve Butterfly.. We need you to assassinate the red-head who runs the rose shop in town and the smartass that lives with him." He replied with a smirk.. At that time a locket chose to fall from around her neck because the clasp had broken... The man moved too fast and grabbed it before she could...

"What's this little butterfly? Trying to hide something from us that might be of use?" He said as he tried to open it... Eventually he got it open and saw that it was a picture of two children, one who looked exactly like the woman who stood before him. She growled again and he threw the locket out of an open window she disappeared and reappeared with the locket...  
"Don't do that ever again or I'll rip your fucking arms off and feed them to you while I pour salt in your wounds and rub lemons in your eyes and then I'll burn what's left of you alive , jackass." She said, now she seemed more cat-like...

"Now, now watch your mouth. Kill them and we'll leave you alone." The man said and with that he disappeared and the girl locked the door back.. "Sis I'm so sorry I'm putting you in danger... I'll protect you... I won't let them hurt you..." She said staring at the open locket...A lonetear ran down her face and she laughed a little and said "Sakaura's such a worrier she's probably freaking out right now..."

'Sarah... Sarah Yamaguchi.. My given name that I no longer take...' She thought to herself..  
'Don't worry Sakaura... I saw you last night and when I make my appearance tonight I'll take you away shortly after and train you to be an assassin... I hope you don't value those two as good friends or you might not like me anymore when I'm through...'  
Sarah put the locket in a coat and switched into some regular clothes... She put the dagger in her pocket and put on her coat then looked out the window, opened the door a bit and looked around seeing that no one was there she ran out the door, it slammed shut behind her and locked itself...

Twenty minutes later...

"Sakaura do you want anything to eat?" Kurama asked. "No I'm fine thanks." she replied. "Sakaura you should really eat." Kurama said with worry in his voice. "No really I'm not hungry." Sakaura replied kind of annoyed. "Alright then" Kurama said as he sat next to Sakaura on the couch and hugged her. Sakaura hugged him back. "Kurama did you mean it when you said you cared about me?" Sakaura asked. "Of course I did." Kurama said with surprise in his voice. "Sakaura... I think love you" Kurama said as he gazed into her eyes. "I think love you too, Kurama" Sakaura said as their lips met.  
It was the most wonderful thing ever to happen to Sakaura, it was her first kiss and Kurama made it so enjoyable that she never wanted it to end but they had to breathe so he broke the kiss.  
Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Hiei made a loud groaning noise then a loud thud, Kurama stood up and rushed to the doorway to find a comatose Hiei lying on the floor and a strange girl that looked sort of like Sakaura with a locket dangling from her hand standing in the doorway..

"Whats wrong with him? I knocked on the door and he took one look at me and passed out." She said innocently.  
Sakaura came into the room and shrieked "Sarah?"

Kurama froze and Sarah nodded and held the locket out to her as she leaned against the door frame. "Well are you going to take the damn locket or do I have to throw it at you?" Sarah said with an annoyed tone of voice. Sakaura took a step in Sarah's direction and held out her hand to take the locket. "What are you afraid of me or something?" Sarah said as she gave the locket to Sakaura. "No I just find it very strange that my sister shows up at a house that nobody knows I'm staying at and gives me my locket that disappears mysteriously the night before." Sakaura said with suspicion in her voice. "Oh I saw you when you ran away from that hell house." Sarah lied. "Whats going on here? Did I miss something?" Hiei said as he woke up. Suddenly Sarah pushed Sakaura to the side, drew her swords and went after Kurama with them. Kurama put up a barrier that sent Sarah flying. "Sarah what are you doing?" Sakaura shouted. Kurama ran to Sakaura to see if she was okay.

"Sakaura are you alright?" He said with concern.

"KURAMA MOVE!" Sakaura screamed as she pushed Kurama out of the way of one of Sarah's attacks and getting stabbed in the stomach.

"NO SAKAURA!" All three of them shouted at the same time. Sakaura fell to the floor and clutched her stomach where she had been stabbed. Sarah stood there with a look of shock on her face. "Oh my god, Sakaura what have I done?" Sarah said in almost a whisper.  
"You... Bitch...She's your sister... She's your fucking sister..." Kurama said kneeling down next to Sakaura, her blood soaked his pants. "I didn't mean to...I.. I'm so sorry..." Sarah said with her voice cracking. "Go away bitch or we just might have to kill someone tonight." Hiei said in a calm yet threatening tone.

"No... I refuse to leave her...I've worked too hard for this... I... I won't stand for this again!" She screamed as she rammed her sword into the sheath, it flew off, and then it seemed Sarah was falling apart at the seams, she fell to her knees and put her hand on Sakaura's wound and Kurama snapped at her, "Don't touch her"  
"She's my sister.. I can do what I want... Besides my magic abilities are stronger than any thieving fox's are" Sarah shot back at Kurama with a grimace.

"Just shut up and get it over with Sarah because within five minutes you won't be awake." Kurama said pointing to Hiei and a dagger, "One more argument and you'll get a dagger in your back despite our history."  
Sarah didn't say anything; she put her hands on Sakaura's wound and her hands began to glow as Sakaura's wound stopped bleeding. Sakaura made a noise and grabbed Kurama's hand and passed out as Sarah collapsed from using too much energy..

An hour later...

Sakaura woke up to find Kurama sleeping on a chair next to his bed.

"Kurama..? Kurama where is Sarah?" Sakaura said in a gravelly tone of voice. "Huh? Sakaura you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kurama said as he put a hand on Sakaura's forehead. "I'm fine Kurama my stomach hurts but its nothing I can't bare. Where is Sarah?" Sakaura said in a worried tone of voice. "She's downstairs with Hiei." Kurama replied. Sakaura tired to sit up only to be pushed down gently by Kurama. "Stay down Sakaura if you don't your wound will open and you'll start to bleed again." Kurama said with a look of concern in his eyes. "I want to see my sister!" Sakaura said grimacing and whispering because of the pain. "You can see her in a little while just rest for now alright." Kurama said as he brushed some hair out of Sakaura's face. "Alright I give up." Sakaura said sighing.

Downstairs...

"So you knew I was here all along?"

"Yes Sarah I did know but I never expected you to find us... And then there's the fact that you came here ready to kill us both.." Hiei said giving her a look of frustration...

"I'm so sorry... The people I'm working for give me assignments and threaten to take what's left of my life if I don't follow through... When they gave me a file with Kurama's name on it I couldn't believe it was the one and the same until I saw the picture... You weren't on it but they said to go ahead and take you out as well..." Sarah explained.  
Hiei raised an eyebrow and fingered Sarah's sword which he had pulled out of it's sheath when she had collapsed. "Would you have listened to them if Sakaura had not put her own life at stake?"  
"I don't know... I figured that since she was here I would slay Kurama and if possible you and take her and train her to be a hunter like myself since I kno-.."

"Enough.. I don't want to hear it. If you were going to kill us before then what's stopping you from trying again? Nothing, that's what, you would try to kill us again if given the chance. You were always determined in your training as a teenager and would do anything you were told to do."  
"I wouldn't have killed you! I wouldn't have alright!"  
"Why should I believe you, why should I take your word for it."  
"Because goddamnit you blind bat I love you!" Sarah yelled..

She stood up and snatched her sword away from Hiei so he'd look her in the eye.

"..."

"Say something damnit..."

"I...don't...know...what...to...say..." Hiei looked away instead..  
"I understand... You don't love me... That's why you won't say anything.. Kurama told me long ago but I guess if it was true it was just a mere childhood crush.."

"No... Sarah it isn't like that... Please don't be angry.." Hiei looked down trying to avoid her eyes..  
"Angry! How could I not be angry... I paid close attention before you and I separated and you showed your affection... Now you're a bitter cold demon j-just like your father!"


End file.
